


Arbiter

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [857]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby and Bishop accost Ducky, but for what purpose?





	Arbiter

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/05/2001 for the word [arbiter](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/05/arbiter).
> 
> arbiter  
> A person appointed or chosen to judge or decide a dispute.  
> Any person who has the power of judging and determining.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #503 Problem.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Arbiter

“Ducky! Ducky!” Abby and Bishop greeted eagerly.

“Ladies.” Ducky nodded.

“You're just the person we were looking for Ducky.” Abby exclaimed.

“What can I do for you two?” Ducky tilted his head curiously.

“We need you to be our arbiter. Bishop and I have a problem that we can't resolve on our own.” Abby explained.

“Well perhaps if you explain what the problem is, I can help.”

“Abby insists that Tony and Gibbs are together. I'm pretty sure Tony and McGee are together. Tony spends the night at both of their houses. We were hoping you could tell us who Tony is actually sleeping with.” Bishop offered.

“Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you. I suggest you ask Tony.”

Abby pouted as both her and Bishop turned and left autopsy. They'd have to figure out another solution to their dilemma.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
